


Roommates

by AGayInSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Japanese American Shiro, Korean American Keith, M/M, Rest of them are american, Self-Esteem Issues, Stressed Keith, WOO, cuban allura, i dont know, kinda dark sometimes y'all, klance, maybe ill add some smut, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGayInSpace/pseuds/AGayInSpace
Summary: Keith moves into a dorm as he starts going to a new college with people he hasn't met before. Whats not fun about that...? He quickly finds out his roommate is a hot Cuban male that seems to believe the two are rivals for some strange reason. The other also refused to leave the poor raven haired alone- so now he was stuck with an oversized puppy that followed him everywhere. Honestly-? Keith really didn't mind- Ater all, he was starting to get the hots for this boy.





	1. October 3: 2 days till Autumn term

**Monday. 3 october: 2 days before Autumn term**  
**17:29 pm**  
**____________**

  
Keith was definitely not sure if he was ready for this. Honestly, college was something he had always known he had wanted to go to but now that he actually got in, he wasn't all that sure anymore.

With a quiet sigh, he looked at the number that was painted on the door. Room number 526. He then looked down at the room assignment in his hand. He was supposed to be sharing a room with a certain Lance.

That's when he started getting second thoughts. Maybe there still was a chance for him to not do this. He could just get a random job somewhere and still lives with his mom and not with some stranger. Yeah, that sounded like such a good plan.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna walk in?”

Keith quickly turned around to face the voice. He already knew who it was but couldn't help but be slightly surprised. Being slightly shorter than the older male that was in front of him, he was staring straight into his chin. A thick manly chin- clean shaved and nearly formed perfectly. The voice was a lot deeper than his own, making him sound like some demon. But in a good way. The others lips formed into a grin as he took the box from Keith's hands with ease, putting it on the luggage cart that he had dragged all the way up with the rest of the raven-haired males belongings.

“Shiro?” Keith said. It came out more as a question then he had planned. He only got another grin in response as the only other male in the, oh so empty and inconveniently long hallway looked past him and at the door.

“There's no need to be worried- this is college Keith, loosen up a bit will you?” Shiro said as he looked back at him again. Keith didn't want to look like he was worried. Correction he didn't want to worry the other male so he simply put a smile on his face.

“Seriously Shiro?- I've been looking forward to this for forever” Keith gave him a light shove and looked back at the door that just seemed unopenable. With a sigh, he reached into his pockets and searched for his key.

“Hey Shiro would you pass me my-” Keith looked over at the older man staring at his phone. “Bag…Shiro-!”

Shiro was quick to look up at the small angry chihuahua like being and tilted his head “Sorry what?” he asked as Keith groaned and grabbed his bag himself. He fumbled around in it as he searched for the tiny silver piece that was supposed to let him pass through this portal of no return into ‘college life’.

He had a lot of stuff in his bag. Most of them were sketchbooks filled with his small doodle and drawings. They all had a message behind them that only he knew and understood. It was as if he could just disappear into the words he created and just stay there for however long he wished to.

“Hey, Keith- I gotta go-...its Adam” Shiro muttered as he looked up from his phone and at Keith again. Keith gave a quick nod as he, at last, found his key in the pocket for forgotten pencils. There was a kind of funny story behind it. The pocket for forgotten pencils was where he kept the smallest pencils he had after using them up. His mom would always throw them away, and he would always find them and let them stay in his bag. At some point, he had named all of them and just kind of rolled with it.

“Thanks for the help and uhh- say hey to Adam from me,” Keith said as he waved awkwardly at him. Shiro waved and grinned, taking one step closer to him and ruffling his hair.

“You- are gonna be fine. Freshman year is like the best year!” He said and grinned slightly stuffing his buzzing phone in his back pocket. “Just don't get drunk and hook up with everyone- if you do Krolia said I could take away your phone privileges,” He said and snickered

“Oh, and no drugs or whatever-” Shiro smiled, looking around before he waved and finally walked off, leaving the raven to battle the monsters of college doors by himself.

With one motion, he quickly unlocked the door. Holding his breath he closed his eyes and opened the door, slowly. In all honesty, he was expecting someone to be there, but luckily for him, there were just a few boxes and half a messed up room. Letting go of his breath he let his shoulders relax as he stood there in the doorway.

The room was small. Smaller than Keith's previous room that he really missed right now. Right in front of him, there were two desks lined up next to each other with barely a centimeter between them, that basically divided the room. Two comfortable enough looking beds were on each side of the room. There were posters on the left walls. There were a few Nasa posters and some star wars posters and some weird transformers look alike in space posters. Basically, they were everywhere, covering the entire wall and a little of the closet doors (Left side. Again). The floor was covered with a round pizza carpet. It had small crumbs on it that made Keith actually want to vacuum the damn thing.

Lance or whatever it was- must have already moved in since his bed was already made, there was a half eaten instant noodle cup on his desk that filled the room with a noodle smell. Around it, there were several bags of empty chips bags and chocolate wrappers. Keith honestly didn't mind. It was the mess that kind of bothered him. There were crumpled up paper balls lying all over the floor, weirdly only on the left/Lances side though. It was kind of strange for him. It was as if there actually was an invisible barrier between the right and the left side of this tiny space he was supposed to live in for the next four years.

With another heavy sigh, the Raven reluctantly stepped into the room, dragging the luggage cart with him. It stopped at the doorway, however, the wheels not letting him pass with such a weak tug.

Keith grunted and started pulling it harder. It gave in rather quickly, sending Keith stumbling back. He landed on the pizza carpet, and the crumbs. Great. Quickly pulling himself up he brushed off the crumbs on him as if it was the grossest thing the world. Well, it was. Who could possibly mess up a room so much in a couple of days? He hadn't even met Lance yet, let alone stayed there for five minutes and he was already getting annoyed at this boy he was supposed to share a room with.

With no other thoughts, he groaned and grabbed a box, slamming it onto his desk. He looked over at Lancs desk and saw a blue utility knife he could use to cut open the box, and so he did. The knife was surprisingly strong to be so small. The raven admired it for a second before putting it back and ripping the tape off.

In the box, he found all his school supplies. Pencil case, Pencils, pens, his textbooks that were...not cheap at all, and so on. Pulling them out he notices that his mysterious roommate had quite the amount of photo frames with pictures of what must have been him and a few other people. Probably his friends or family. At least that's what it looked like.

Keith was quick to figure out which one was Lance since he was in all the photos. He would most definitely be lying if he didn't think Lance was handsome. His face was definitely something he would want to sketch sometime, but what kind of guy would walk up to some dude and as if he could sketch him because he was handsome as hell. Not Keith, that was for sure.

He quickly understood that a girl that had short light brown hair that was sticking out almost everywhere, glasses with the biggest brightest brown eyes Keith had ever seen, and a bigger male that had tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes and looked like either the cuddliest person or the guy who could beat anyone up with one punch, was Lances friends. They were in most of the dozen photos Lance had all over his desk. The other people were definitely his family. They all looked like an older or younger, female or male version of Lance. Cuban. That was Keith's guess as to where he came from. Looking at all the different skin tones, most Cuban families were like that. Either that or half of them were adopted.

“You must be Keith”

At the sound of the door closing, Keith turned around in a flash, nearly dropping what he had in his hand while he did so. Standing in the doorway, was Lance. He was a lot handsome in person, that was for sure. He seemed taller too, but the two of them were almost the same height. The first thing Keith noticed was that Lance's eyes were sky blue. Not like any other. His eyes kind of reminded him of some blue marbles he had played with as a child. The second thing he noticed was that Lances style wasn't a lot like his own. In fact, it was completely different. Keith was wearing a red shirt and some black ripped jeans. On his head, he was wearing a gray beanie. Around his waist, he had a red and black flannel. It was tied loosely, so it was kind of hanging now. Lance, on the other hand, was wearing a bubblegum-colored hoodie and bright blue jeans. He had some white and grey sneakers that looked expensive but not at the same time.

Keith looked down at his own red converse pair and sighed quietly to himself. The figure in the doorway moved and walked into the room, getting closer to Keith now. The ravens grey eyes darted up and looked at the other straight in the eyes.

A grin could be seen on the other males tan skin as he reached his hand out for Keith to shake it.

“I'm Lance. Lance McClain” He said with a smile as he waited for Keith to move...or even breathe.

Keith didn't know it, but if he didn't breathe in any time soon he'd turn purple. His hand reluctantly met Lances and shook it just a bit before moving his hand back way too quickly. Maybe he was giving off the wrong vibes when he did so. So to cover it up he gave a small smile in return and nodded.

“Keith Kogane,” He said and looked at Lances side of the room again. “I like what you've done with the place,” He said. It's not that he wasn't used to talking to random guys he’d be living with for a while, well it was, but he just really didn't have anything to say to this guy that was standing there. They didn't know each other. He didn't know what he liked and what he did not, so sticking with the basics of ‘How to talk to strangers’ seemed like a good idea.

“Yeah-? Sorry for the mess- I was gonna clean it up but something came up and- here we are” Lance said adding an awkward chuckle after. His legs were extremely long and nicely shaped. Keith had seen and drawn a lot of legs but something like that was just surprising. They seemed to carry him with ease as he made his way over to his bed, slumping down on it. The bed made no noise to both of their surprises.

“How long have you been here?” Keith asked as he folded the now empty box together and put it between his bed and his desk, making it stand up pretty nicely. He grabbed another box. This one was heavier than the one before, but not the heaviest, so he was guessing it was his clothes.

“I came here three days ago” Lance replied and pulled his phone out. Keith glanced at it for a split second before going back to minding his own business. Lances phone case had three dolphin stickers on it, as well as the words ‘Hakuna Matata’ on it. The phone case itself looked like one for an iPhone 6 or 6s, Keith didn't really know all that well since he himself had a Samsung.

“Oh…”

Three days. That was a short time to mess things up so bad. Lance hadn't even finished unpacking, and he had been here for three quiznacking days. Keith pulled out some of his jumpers and swiftly moved over to the closet, opening it with his free hand.

“I took this side by the way- I hope you don't mind” Lance muttered, not really looking at the raven-haired male anymore. He was scrolling through his phone as far as Keith could tell.

“Nah- Its cool” Keith replied as he gazed at the mess inside the closet. He wasn't sure if Lance had too many clothes or if he just didn't bother opening the drawers and putting the clothes inside. Either way, everything was sticking out everywhere.

Keith let out a quiet sigh as he looked at the tan most likely Cuban boy through the closet door crack. He was still completely oblivious to Keith looks and small glares. He quickly got on one knee and sighed again, pulling out the bottom wooden drawer halfway, he put his jumpers in it and got u again.

Whatever was on Lances phone, was clearly amusing. The way he grinned and snickered quietly sent chills down Keith's back for some reason. Shaking his head, Keith quickly looked through his clothes-box grabbing more jumpers and jumpers only. In the corner of his eye, however, he could see Lance glancing at him from time to time and then back at his phone, grinning like crazy.

The raven couldn't help but get a feeling of uncomfort at that. Maybe he was talking about him. What if he was spreading rumors about how disaster gay he was. Maye he actually had noticed him looking at him. Keith never really hid the fact that he was gay. Basically, he was openly gay. But when he saw the way Lance was grinning at his phone and him, made him feel like he wanted to hide it. And he hadn't gotten that feeling for a long- long time.

“We’re going out to a party tonight, wanna come?” Lance asked, making Keith freeze in place. Quickly getting his legs to work again, Keith moved to the closet and neatly folded his clothes, placing them in the drawer.

“Uhh- When is it?” That was a no. Keith loved parties- he really did. He found how drunk people always manage to make a fool of themselves rather entertaining. However, he only went to parties when they were getting closer to a vacation or end of term. Perhaps even end of the semester. Which meant, he only went to a limited amount of parties a year. Why? He had to study. He was majoring in both Mathematics and Astronomy. That needed quite the amount of attention and focus. Getting drunk and wandering off to god knows where was definitely not something on his mind.

“It starts at like 9 or something- it's just a normal party y’know” Lance hummed as he finally looked up from his phone and at the closet door hiding Keith away. The fact that he was actually invited to a party was a new feeling for Keith. When he was in high school, he had a discipline issue, and he couldn't really get along with others. That was really only because he could never agree with them and thus- he never really got any friends.

“I'll think about it” Keith muttered as he got up again, walking over to the box once more. “I like your posters” Classic move. Change the subject to avoid awkward situations with others. If Keith wrote down the things he thought about when talking to new people, he would probably write a book for awkward people, wanting to not socialize but rather the opposite.

“Oh- You do?” Lance said with a huge grin “I mean- I've always had a thing for space so I guess that why- if you ever wanted an explanation” he said and added a snicker as he looked around his side. Keith went back to grabbing his jeans and pants. Trousers? Trousers sounded funny to him so he decided to stick with pants. He looked up from his now half empty box to Lances fully covered walls. He nodded towards the Shakira and Beyonce posters

“Oh- Yeah- judge me if you want but they are both a blessing to this world” Once again Lance added a chuckle after his explanation.

“I'm not judging- just having my own opinion that's all” Keith replied, this time it was his turn to not look at the other male I the room. Lance snorted at his statement and shook his head.

“You're a funny one,” Lance said under his breath but Keith heard it. However, he decided to ignore it and finish pulling out his clothes from the box, and folding them neatly again. Lance kept eyeing the creature in his room. Correction, their room.

For the second time in ten minutes, Keith had folded another box and put it in between the space of his desk and bed. A third box as opened. This box had the things for his desk and fro his spare time. It was simply a Lamp, around ten to twenty unused sketchbooks, a few boxes of protein bars just in case he couldn't bother going to the cafeteria, more pencils and a few used sketchbooks.

Keith didn't notice that the longed legged male had moved from his bed and next to him, peeking into the box.

“You're an artist?” Lance asked as he reached into the box. Keith's box. The box that Keith didn't want anyone touching. He could have easily smacked his hand away and growled at him, telling him to not touch his stuff ever again, but he didn't Instead he watched as Lance's long arms pulled out one of hi used sketchbooks and flip through it.

He landed on the portrait of his father. The blue eyes wandered all over the page, taking in every detail of he messy sketch Keith had created. Keith watched hi examine the page in both anger and anxiousness. On one hand, this-...this stranger was going through his stuff. On the other, this might have been a good chance to get to know if this guy was a jerk or not.

Keith wasn't usually the best at judging people, but this boy in front of him had all the signs that pointed towards Keith definition of playboy. His appearance, his attitude, the tone in his voice, and the fact that he was always smiling such a jerky smile. That was all in Keith opinion of course. He didn't know if this guy was like that or not, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on him and retreat if it was getting dangerous.

“This is amazing,” Lance said, not looking up from the paper. He traced the lines with his index finger as he smiled. “Who is it?” He asked, looking up at the artist behind the work “Who is it?”

“My dad” Keith replied taking the sketchbook away from his hands and gazing over it. He let out a quiet sigh and put the sketchbook down after closing it. His dad used to tell him that for every sigh, hed lose ten minutes of his life. That meant that if he just sighed more than 51,264 times he would lose one year of his life. And judging by the stress he had since high school, he'd be dead in approximately ten years or so.

“He kind of looks like this guy I know- well he's a friend of my friend,” Lance said and smiled as he shook his head, looking back at the now closed sketchbook. On the cover, there were a few sketches of shells and a small hippo and a small lion that he had drawn on when he had run out of paper to draw on. “His name is Shiro”

Keihs eyes widened just a bit at his brother like man's name. He looked away from the book at Lance, his brows furrowed. Lance seemed to be confused at his sudden change in behavior, as he tilted his head and unintentionally took a step back. Keith noted it all down in his head. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't get along with others. He always noted and remembered everything about them. How they act when they're happy, or when they're sad. Or how they act when they are confused or man. The raven would always take note and use it when he needed to. He simply knew too much. Well- more than a ‘normal’ person would anyways. The grey eyes male averted his eyes and nodded.

“I know him,” He said as he pulled out the books from the box and put them on his desk. He'd have to buy a basket or just another small box he could keep them in, but for now- the desk was the best option. “He’s a close friend” He added as he put his used books in one pile, his notebooks in another, and his new books in a third pile. Without a second thought, he put the used ones under his bed, still in a neat pile. The rest he kept on his desk.

“Really?” Lance asked, his voice was filled with surprise. “Senior Shiro?” Lance asked again as if he wasn't believing Keith. The raven-haired male just nodded and finished looking through the rest of the box, before folding it together. He looked at the remaining smaller boxes and let out a sigh. Again.

“Wait- You're that Keith? Shiros Keith?” Lance exclaimed as he pointed at him and stepping back, nearly stumbling in his own feet while he did so. Keith found I kind of funny. Lance had his looks but he acted like a fool. “That makes you my rival!” Lance exclaimed again. This caught Keith's attention. Rival? What was that supposed to mean? They didn't even know each other. Shiro had probably never even mentioned him. But that was partly his fault. The senior knew how much he hated it when Shiro talked about going out and finding new friends.

“I'm sorry?” Keith asked as he stared at the overly childish brunette that was now doing some weird hand waving pointing thing at him. It kind of caught him off guard so he stepped back and sat down on his unmade bed, slightly frightened.

“You're my rival!” Lance declared again as he huffed and sat on his own bed, legs crossed, arms crossed, everything crossed. Kinda.

Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. That someone actually called him a rival and sat so proudly upon his bed was both confusing and entertaining. He couldn't help but smile at this peculiar boy as he shook his head, holding back a laugh

“Why are you smiling so smugly all of a sudden” Lance asked as his brows furrowed. Keith's smile quickly faded as he shook his head looking away, so he wouldn't actually start laughing at the other.

“Well- fine- keep grinning like that- It's still not fixing the fact that your mullet is super ugly” Lance huffed and laid back in his bed, looking up at the ceiling “A no bueno for the ladies” Spanish. That set the final piece in place. Lance definitely was Cuban

“You're Cuban right?” Keith asked with the calmest but not the softest voice he had after being called ugly, as Lance jumped up into a sitting position, staring wide-eyed at him. It must have kind of scared him since Keith indeed was giving out a stalker vibe now “Shiro- Talked about you once” He quickly added to fix his mistake. It was a good move since the other seemed to relax just a bit an nodded. Keith snickered to himself and looked away.

He grabbed a sketchbook and started drawing small signs from TV shows and such other things. His conversation with Lance ended after the ‘Are you Cuban’ question, which relieved him but didn't at the same time. Honestly, Keith didn't know how to feel about Lance. Yet. He didn't feel annoyed anymore. His roommate was amusing, that was for sure, but could he become a bother later? Hed need more time to decide that. After all, he had only spent about half an hour with this dude.

Listing pros and Cons about Lance in his head he kept sketching and sketching until one page was filled. It was of a girl. Wearing a traditional hanbok and holding an umbrella, standing in the middle of the rain next to a cat. A black cat. With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes with one hand. He had done it again.

Sometimes, Keith would draw without realizing it. That when his best work came out, that was the good news, the bad news, however, was the fact that he only did that when he had a lot to think about. Lance, had somehow managed to make him even more stressed than he already was. An hour had passed. An HOUR. And he hadn't noticed it at all.

“So- about the party- you coming or not?” Lance asked as he looked at Keith. The two of them held eye contact for a second longer than Keith was comfortable with, so he looked back down at the girl in the rain.

“I-” He started but was immediately cut off by Lance

“You should- You seem very uptight- no offense,” The brunette said

“I thought you said I was your rival” Keith muttered and flipped to another blank page, glancing at Lance for a split second before looking back at the paper.

“I'm only inviting you so we can see who can drink the most” Lance said and grinned dorkily. Truth was, Keith could hold his alcohol pretty well. He drank every Sunday. Just to relieve some stress. Not a lot, however, just one can- maybe two or three if it was a bad day- and his head would still be as clear as it could be.

“I doubt you'd win that” Keith muttered as a smirk rolled onto his face. He hid it behind his sketchbook.

“What makes you say that” Lance replied, his lips forming a smirk as well. Keith shook his head as his phone buzzed, making him jump slightly. He quickly put his book and the pencil aside and grabbed his phone

“I would love to beat you at a drinking competition but I already have plans,” He said as he started texting Krolia back. Lance was weirdly comfortable to be around. Even though he looked like he would challenge him at everything- he had this cool kind of Shiro like vibe.

“What could be more important than a party?” Lance asked as he crossed his arms again.

“A dinner with the person that's paying for all of this” Keith replied and grinned as he shook his head. His mom must've already started to miss him. It took a lot less time than he thought it would. He hucked at his own thoughts, getting a weird look from Lance.

“How long are you gonna stay here?” Keith asked as he turned his phone off and threw it at his pillow. It bounced back and landed by the edge of the bed nearly falling on the floor.

“You mean live here? All four years- Like you said- I'm from Cuba- My family is in Cuba” Lance answered and started playing with his thumbs. “You?”

“Four years” Keith muttered and shook his head. They were gonna spend a long- long time together.

Keith let out a sigh as he looked at his phone. He still had two hours to burn before needing to go out to meet his loving mother. The question was what was he supposed to do. Talking to Lance seemed like an option. Only one problem. He had nothing to talk about- sure he could bring up some 'Shiro' talk or ask about him a little more, but Lance just seemed like a person who couldn't stop talking once he started talking about something interesting. And this boy seemed to like himself very much.

Another option was to go to a cafe or perhaps the library to sketch more things. Cafe seemed like a better option if he was gonna draw. He'd go to the library later if he wanted to- he did need a new book. Not knowing it at the time, Keith started making faces at his little list of things to do throughout the day, and Lance seemed to notice. The brunette snorted an shook his head a Keith looked at him in confusion but decided not to ask.

He ripped a page out of his notebook and started writing stuff down

  * Go buy some snacks or something 
  * Go to the library
  * Go eat dinner with mom
  * Come back in one piece
  * Think of something to do tomorrow



With a huff, he looked over his to-do list and smiled slightly to himself. He quickly stuffed it in his back pocket. What cafe was he supposed to go to? He really didn't know his way around here. Maybe he could ask Lance..?

The raven looked over at his still smiling roommate. He got eye contact- no turning back now.

“Do you- uh- know any good cafes around here? Like anywhere to kill some time?” Keith asked as he looked down at his phone ready to just google it.

“Sure- there's a cafe a little further away from here- maybe two blocks? Three blocks?” Lance replied and looked out the window. “I can take you there” He added as he looked at Keith again. Take him there? There was no way he would just- take him there. He may have only known Lance for about an hour and a half, but there was definitely a downside to this.

“If you buy me a drink,” Lance said. It was more like cooing and it was disturbing. The way he way he said it was just like how a girl would ask a guy to buy her a drink at a bar. Or the opposite. Maybe how a guy asked a guy as well- either way, he made it sound like there was a bar a person and a one night stand involved.

“I uhh- ill manage” Keith replied and gave him a polite small smile as he grabbed one of his red and white jackets.

“Oh come on- We’re roommates- it's like a ‘get to know each other better’ type of thing!” Lance whined as he got up “And I'm your rival- I gotta get to know what I'm going against” He said and snickered and grabbed his own, what looked like an H&M jacket. Keith only knew that cause he had wanted that jacket but never bought it.

“Get to know each other I understand- but I'm not buying you a drink” Keith huffed as he grabbed his keys, phone, and earphones.

“Fine-” Lance mumbled, clearly disappointed which kind of amused Keith once again. Shaking his head, the raven opened the door and waited for the tan male to walk out. Lance was still in the room, fumbling around in his own trash and looking for everything he needed. After a while e finally came out and thanked him with a small grin.

“What a gentleman,” Lance said and snickered. Keith almost regretted ever agreeing to go there with Lance. He didn't even agree- wait did he? What kind of ‘rival’ walked with him to the coffee shop and gave up on him buying I'm a drink so easily. Lance was a strange strange creature.

“I didn't do it for you- old habits die hard” Keith mumbled as he closed and locked the door before quickly turning and starting to walk to the exit. The brunette followed happily. He was either super annoying or just precious as hell. Keith didn't really have an opinion as he watched the long legs walk next to him.

“So are you always like this or-...” Lane suddenly asked. They hadn't gotten five meters away from the door and he was already talking.

“Like what?”Keith asked not looking at the others blue eyes, or tan skin, or perfectly shaped lips. Seriously- He’d have to draw him sometime. There was no way he could stay sane when a walking perfectly good reference filled was there.

“Pissed off at everything” Lance replied as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Also do you always wear that?” He asked and pointed to the black earring he was wearing on his left ear. Since it was placed where Lance had to kind of bend forward to see it. And he did just that, nearly stumbling in his own feet while he did so. Keith was quick to grab onto his hood and pull him back so he was walking straight again.

“Stop walking like that,” He said as he pulled his hand back and put it in his own pocket. Lance just grinned and shook his head. They eventually made it to the exit- Lane, believe it or not, had only flirted with two people on the way. His words. Only two people. Keith had just groaned in embarrassment over his roommate as his pick up lines were worse than Shiro's don't do drugs speech.

The sun was out, but so were some clouds, covering it every now and then. Leaves were turning red and orange and yellow r brown or whatever. Keith couldn't really care less. What he did notice was that he was correct about lance. He really did enjoy talking. The whole way to the cafe, Lance was talking and talking and talking about something about a party and girls and his friend and then Shiro. Keith said a sentence or two a few times but let Lance lead the conversation

“Okay-! Here it is- my pride and joy” Lance said and waved his hand around eventually pointing to a sign that said something in French.

“It's a French cafe,” Keith said as he looked through the window and at the pastries on portrait. “A bakery? ” He mumbled as he looked back at Lance.

Lance grinned “It's a bakery and a cafe and whatever you wish to call it- That's literally the name of the cafe- ‘Whatever you want’- The story behind it is, this old tale about a girl who opened a shop and she had magical powers and-”

“-She could make whatever she wanted to appear- I've heard it” Keith finished as he smiled slightly “It has sad ending though…”

“She got everything she ever wanted except for love- her parents thought she was a freak,” Lance said with a small smile “I'd never think you liked those kinds of stories”

“I do-” Keith said and nodded towards the door. He really should start pointing at things, or else he might have hurt his neck or something. Lance smiled and walked in first. Keith quickly followed and finished his sentence “My mom used to read these stories to me all the time when I was younger” he said as he was hit with the warm and nice smell of coffee and sweets

“That surprising”

“I'm full of surprises” Keith replied, looking at all the different cake pieces he could get. He looked at one special piece that was huge. Well, all the pieces were huge. But this one was the size of his face, and oh how he wanted it.

“You do seem like the type,” Lance said and stared for a second, walking over to the cashier an ordering what he wanted. Keith had a little more of looking around before standing in line after Lance.

The brunette turned around and smiled at him before heading to find a table for the two of them.

“Next”

Keith walked up to the cashier and smiled slightly

“Yeah- uhh- could I get a chocolate mousse cake and an Americano,” He said before paying and waiting for his things. Since Lance wasn't waiting it seemed like he had either gotten his stuff or was expecting him to do it for him. What was he his servant?

“Espresso for Lance McClain?” Keith stepped forward and took his drink. Damn it all. He was doing it anyway.

“Mousse and americano for Keith?” Keith took his own drink and huge cake piece. He looked around the cafe and eventually found Lance sitting on some comfortable couch by the window, smirking like no tomorrow.

Keith tried not to let his temper get to him as he stomped over to him and sat down on the couch across from the smirking brunette.

“You are a horrible person” Keith muttered as he handed him his drink. Lances smirk only widened as he took it.

“And you can be surprisingly kind” Lance replied as he took a sip. Keith hated how smooth this person in front of him could be. Saying stuff like that like he actually knew him. He found it annoying but pleasant. Mostly annoying though.

“I didn't do it for you-”

“-Old habits die hard- yeah you've told me” Lance snickered and looked at his cake, before grabbing his fork and taking a bite “You've got taste- I'll give you that”

Keith just stared at his now used fork in lances hands. Lance had just taken a piece of his cake, using his fork. The cake stealing wasn't that big of a deal, but the two were basically strangers and strangers didn't just do that. Lance befriended people horrifyingly quickly. It was scary how he did so.

“It's really good- You should try it” Lance mumbled as he put his for down. ‘With what’ Was something Kith was just itching to say to this Cuban male.

“Yeah…” Keith mumble and picked the fork up and dried it with a napkin when Lance was distracted by another girl. He took a bite of his cake, his eyes widening as he did so. This was really sweet. It was even better than he thought it would be. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Lance smile.

“So you like sweets? Noted” Lance hummed as he grinned and looked out the window at all the passing people.

“And you like stealing food” Keith shot back and kept eating his delicious cake with a small smile.

“Listen- You and me- we’re rivals- thus- we share food,” Lance said and snickered. That just left Keith more confused as ever

“Stop with the rival crap already,” He said and stared at him “You're getting Rivals and Lovers mixed up here,” He said as he took another bite

“Aren't they the same thing?” Was all Lance said, smiling smugly at himself. Keith stared at him with the weirdest expression he had ever made. How could he just say stuff like that and not get embarrassed as hell?

Keith could say stuff like that but would definitely not look as cool as the brunette. He would probably stutter and turn around and just walk away if he ever got the chance to do so.

“So you're implying that I'm your lover,” Keith asked arching a brow. Lance stopped his eyes widening and his tan skin turning a light pink. That made a lot more sense. He hadn't thought over it and accidentally said something he hadn't meant to. Keith snickered quietly to himself as he looked away.

“Whatever” Lance huffed and started chugging his drink not looking at the snickering raven haired male.

“Sure,” Keith said and grinned as he took a sip from his own drink. “Okay- so you wanted to get to know me- how are you planning to do so?” He asked as he looked down at the heart drawn on his foam.

“How about we play a shorter version of 21 questions? So uhh- 10 questions” Lane said “maybe even five”

“Are you seriously actually asking to play a- sure why not, let's do it?” Keith said and sighed, shaking his head. He needed a good question. Something he would get multiple answers out of but something that wasn't too personal.

“I'll go first then,” Lance said with a smile “What's your favorite thing to do in your free time?- obviously, it's not partying” He asked followed by a snicker. Keith rolled his eyes and shrugged. Thinking back, all he ever did was study- He enjoyed going to the library as well. Drawing and studying were basically the two only things he did. He never really hung out with anyone except for Shiro if that would count.

“Uhh- I- Study? And draw- buy snacks and...yeah- that's it...oh right! I also eat the snacks at some point ” Keith replied to a shocked Lance. If his mouth opened anymore, it would look like he could swallow the entire table in one go. His eyes were wide. Wider than any eyes Keith had seen in his life.

“What about- oh you know- having fun?!?!” Lance exclaimed as he put his drink down. “Partying, being with friends- hitting on girls? Nothing?”

The two got a few stares from a few people and Keith groaned in embarrassment.

“Can you lower your voice” He huffed as he shook his head again “I watch space documentaries if that helps..?” the raven-haired male added with a shrug as he took another sip of his Americano. Honestly, he wasn't expecting a different reaction from this party-loving most likely social person. It was just natural for him to think someone like Keith was weird. Not that Keith minded that. He thought Lance was pretty strange.

“You are a weird weird man,” Lane said and shook his head like some old person. The brunette quickly shot up, much to the Raven's surprise. He walked over to the cashier again, talking to her before quickly returning with another fork. Keith squinted his eyes at the silver object dancing in between his fingers. Lance grinned and took another bite out of Keith's cake. Again Keith was shocked. Not as much as last time but still shocked.

“The thing is the size of your face- let me help you with it,” Lance said and grinned, only getting a nod from the other. Keith sighed and shook his head

“Consider it a thank you for getting me here” He muttered as he took a bite as well.

“Consider this-” Lance smirked and shoved some in Keith's mouth. “-A you're welcome” Keith couldn't do anything but stare at him with wide eyes. “Alright- what's your question for me?” He asked as he smiled, eating more of Keith's cake. They had gotten to maybe one-third of this huge sugary masterpiece.

“Uhh- Are you always so comfortable and straightforward with everyone?” Keith asked reluctantly as he shrugged.

“Pfft- You noticed” Lance snickered and shot him a smile. “But no- I'm only acting like this cause I'm your rival, roommate and quite possibly my future best friend,” he said and grinned as he twirled his finger.

“Rivals, lovers and best friends are all the same things to you?” Kith asked as he snorted quietly and shook his head “You're really messed up” He added as he looked at their half-eaten cake.

“Maybe I am” Lance replied as he looked at his drink with eyes filled with both joy and sadness at the same time. His face was completely serious for a split second, sending chills down Keith's back. He stared at him for a while frowning slightly before shaking his head for probably the hundredth time that day. Lance was scary.

“Anyways-” lance broke the tension and silence between the two and smiled again “My turn- How long have you been an artist?”

“I'm not an artist” Keith replied shortly, once again taking a sip of his drink “I wouldn't call myself an artist” He corrected himself as he sighed. Lance just smiled and pulled his phone out, typing a few things before showing the screen to a confused Keith

“The definition of an artist- what does it say?” The tall Cuban brunette asked as he held his phone out in front of him for a while. Keith smiled a bit and shook his head

“ ‘A person who creates paintings or drawings as profession or hobby’ ” Keith read out loud with a sigh. There goes another ten minutes of his life. Again.

“You're an artist whether you want to be or not” Lance chuckled pulling both his hand and his phone back. Lances smile was nice. It gave Keith a weird summer feeling that he couldn't get enough of. “But- You haven't answered my question”

“Since my old man died” Keith replied. This wasn't like him at all- bringing up his dead dad like this- and to a stranger no less. “That was a- years ago” He added as he felt a slight shock as to how long it had been

‘Oh-”Lance immediately wiped the smile off his face “Sorry- I didn't mean to-”

“- It's fine. You were just asking” Keith reassured and shot him a small smile. “So does that work as an answer?” the Cuban nodded and awkwardly looked down at his drink again.

“Alright- my go” Keith said to move away from the topic of his late father. “Honestly I don't think this is how you play 21 questions but-” He shook his head watching the brunette carefully as if he was about to do something.

“Okay- Call it...get to know each other questions if you will” Lance snickered as he looked at the raven with his signature grin. Keith rolled his eyes as he thought about a suitable question to ask.

“Why do you keep flirting with everyone?” He asked as he looked over at the girl Lance had most likely talked to when he wiped his fork. The girl had dark hair, much like his own, and was thin as hell. It kind of made Keith wonder if she actually ate or not as she sat there sipping on some water. He quickly looked back at lance. “With the amount of people you've talked to, you must have a girlfriend- or boyfriend- I'm not one to judge” He quickly added as he averted his gaze.

Lance snorted and gasped dramatically, shaking his head “That- is very hurtful Keith” He said only making the other even more confused. Maybe he was offended that he called him gay, or bi or whatever it was. “You think I'd cheat on my partner?” he asked giving him a small smile

Keith shrugged “I don't know you and what you're like but- yeah?” He replied as he quickly looked back up at him. “Who knows what you're into-” He added but wished he hadn't. The Cuban snorted and started laughing again.

“You're really funny-” He said and shook his head. Christ. This boy shook his head almost as much as he did. “I only flirt with people cause I find them attractive- then if I get a chance and get to know what their personality is like- I've never actually hit the jackpot but dang I'm hoping I will- also its kinda part of my personality to flick pick up lines at everyone”

That made Keith both cringe and laugh. “Hats the only reason?” He snickered and looked out. The two never actually looked at each other for long before looking at something else. “Well- I guess it works”

“Of course it works. Now you- why do you not flirt with anyone? Let alone talk to them”

Keith let out a small chuckle as he shrugged once again. “I don't have time- I gotta study and all that stuff- dating and all you know- heck even friends take up pretty much time- or so I've heard,” He said and shrugged for a second time in the time range of thirty seconds

“You said you were close to Shiro though. ‘Close friends’ If I don't remember correctly” Lance said and grinned as if he was onto something

“Shiro and I are more like brothers?...” Keith shrugged “I hang out with him but t not like hang out hang out- it's more like hi telling me crap while I ignore him and study or something” He smiled a bit “Half of the time he just goes on and on about Adam and it's so annoying”

Lance laughed a little. “Look at you- opening up little by little” he snickered as he took a sip of his drink again, close to finishing it. Keith smiled slightly and continued drinking his own drink.

“Do you come here often?” Keith asked as he looked around at the other people there. There were a few empty tables, but he figured it was cause the rush hour was ver. “They have good stuff here- so just asking”

“Why- you wanna come with me next time as well?” Lance smiled widely. Keith couldn't tell if he was being serious or not so he just shook his head with a sigh “Yeah I come here almost every day- I work here”

“Advertising-....” Keith said as he leaned back “That's why you wanted to come with me- t bring more people in here”

“Actually- that was surprisingly only half the reason- I get everything half off when I bring anyone here” The brunette said with a grin “I actually did want to get to know you a little better” he snickered as he looked around as well “This is the usual amount of people for this time” e said and grinned

“Is that also why you flirt? To get them to come here and then you get everything half off” Keith asked with a small smirk

“What do you take me for Keith- Of course, I do” Lance smiled “Its a jerk move but I think I spend more money here than I earn”

“Why do they give you stuff half off by the way?”

“I had this talk with the boss- She thought I could never get date and was all ‘You know what- whenever you bring a date here, you'll get anything half off’ and I was all 'really' and she said 'yeah' and that's how this happened” Lance chuckled lightly. Keith looked over at the person by the coffee maker. He looked away when he saw Keith look at him. The raven then looked at the girl behind the cashier. She too looked away. Sadly for her, the two had gotten a long intense one-second eye contact.

“So the people you're working with all think I'm your date?” Keith asked as he eyes them again before looking back at Lance. The tan boy smiled just a bit and nodded, slipping more of Keith delicious cake in his mouth

“Can you just pretend you are for now? Or else I'm not gonna get this stuff half off- I'll have to pay them back later- I'll owe you a favor” Lance begged as he glanced at the other employees and then back at Keith

“Fine- just for another-”Keith checked the time “-Thirty minutes,” He said as he sighed

“You sure you don't wanna go to the party with me?” Lance asked as he finished his drink and chuckled as he got up to throw it away.

“Like I said- I have a dinner date” Keith replied as he watched him throw it in the trash. Like literally throw it. Keith stared in amazement at the thrash can about ten meters away. Of course, he did get a few annoyed glances from other customers that were there.

“Did You see that!!” Lance exclaimed and sat down proudly. Keith gave the people who were glaring an apologizing nod mouth the word ‘sorry’. That didn't change the fact that he was still amazed by this tan boys basketball skills.

“Do you play basketball?” Keith asked, not being able to hide the huge smile on his face. Lance chuckled and shook his head.

“I actually suck at throwing- why do you think I was so surprised-? But it did impress those chics over there” Keith looked over at them. They were all giggling as Lance winked at them. Keith couldn't really tell if they were impressed or not- but he sure was. The guys sitting with the teenage girls seemed to be both impressed and annoyed by this new male presence

“That was pretty impressing,” Keith said and chuckled, getting the sky blue eyes back to look at him.

“A compliment from my rival!” Lance exclaimed and smiled “I'm never gonna let this one go” Keith grunted and huffed

“Stop calling me your rival!” He said and shook his head “Christ” he huffed and rubbed his temples as he finished his own drink. He smiled as he got an idea and handed the empty plastic cup to Lance.

“What do you want me to do with that?” Lance snickered as he didn't move a muscle.

“I'm your ‘date’ aren't I? Act like a gentleman and throw this thing away- or else I'll tell them I'm not” He snickered as Lance quickly took the cup and got up, throwing it away

“What a rivalry thing to do,” Lance said and huffed as he plopped back down onto the chair with another huff. Keith smiled- maybe this whole rival thing cod bring him some good old fashioned entertainment. Or whatever his mom said to him when something happened on the news.

“I know right- I'm letting you off easy now just saying,” Keith said and looked down at the cake before taking a big bite out of it. “You can have the rest,” he said and pushed the plate closer to Lance. The brunette's eyes lit up as he smiled widely

“Thank you!” He exclaimed as he finished it and smiled like no tomorrow

The two kept sitting there and talking, asking each other questions and such. Keith had gotten to know his roommate a lot more through this little exercise. He smiled as he turned his phone on and checked the time.

“Hey Lance, this had been fun and all but I gotta go,” He said and got up, grabbing his jacket.

“Aww- okay!” Lance smile and waved at the raven as he walked out. Keith chuckled lightly t himself and rolled his eyes, waving back. On his way out he glanced at the girl again. She wasn't there but there was another female. She had white long flowy hair and as tan as Lance. He recognized her from one of the pictures on Lances desk. The white-haired female smiled and gave him a nod, Keith quickly returning the gesture and walked out.

**__________**

**Monday. 3 October: 2 days before Autumn term**  
**22:01 pm**

**___________**

  
Dinner with his mom had gone pretty great. He had gotten some money- that he had refused to take but Kroli used the whole ‘if you don't take it I'll be hurt’ card and Keith ended up with way more money than he needed. The two had eaten dinner and then his mom had offered to go watch a horror movie as a good luck. Keith had agreed and then they went on a walk to the train station before parting ways with an ‘I promise to call you every week’.

Eventually, he had gotten back to his dorms hallway. The raven looked down at his little note.

  * Go buy some snacks or something 
  * Go to the library
  * ~~Go eat dinner with mom~~
  * Come back in one piece
  * Think of something to do tomorrow



He had finished one thing. Well returning in one piece was definitely never gonna happen anyway so that didn't count.

Keith fumbled around in his pockets until he found his keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it but it didn't move. Had he locked it? That made no sense. He unlocked it again and quickly entered. He wasn't expecting anyone to e there. Lanc had told him about the party that was ‘gonna be so fun’ and ‘everyone was gonna be there’ yet the brunette was sitting on his bed watching Titanic. Keith recognized the dialogue.

Standing still in the doorway he blinked a couple of times before reluctantly stepping in.

“Thought you said you were gonna be at the party” He mumbled as he grabbed his charger and power bank. It was white with some doodles he had drawn on it. He also grabbed a black bag and stuffed the other stuff in it.

“Yeah- but it was boring so I came back” Lance replied as he watched the raven pick stuff up “Are you going somewhere again?” He asked as Keith started walking to the door.

“Yeah” Kith replied shortly and opened the door

“Where?” Lance asked and got up as well, putting the laptop that was laying on his lap on the desk. “I'll go with you”

“You don't-” Keith sighed figuring there was no point of arguing right now. “LIbrary and then a quick stop at seven-eleven to get some snacks or something” He answered as he looked back at the brunette that was putting on a hoodie.

“Cool,” Lance replied and walked out, grinning like the idiot he was. “You know it's not safe to walk alone outside when it's so late”

“I literally just did” Keith huffed as he closed the door once again locking it. He looked up at the smirking male with squinted eyes. He sighed and started walking down the hall with this person for the second time that day. “And I'm going over there” He added and pointed t the library across the yard.

“Well- yeah okay- still,” Lance said and shrugged as he followed. They walked out of the dorm building and to the campus library. Neither of them said a lot on the way.

Keith pushed open the glass door and walked in, Lance walking behind him. There weren't a lot of people there. It wasn't really surprising to Keith since there was a huge party somewhere.

“So- what are you looking for?” Lance asked, looking around as well. “Sci-fi, romance, comedy, mystery, horror-” The list went on and on

“Narnia” Keith replied as he looked around. They had to have some kind of fantasy books here right? Narnia had always been a favorite of his.

‘You mean that giant book that's merged into a bigger book?” Lance asked as he grinned

“Just look for L” Keith mumbled as he himself looked around for the Sherlock series. “L for Lewis by the way” He added as he walked to the D section, looking for ‘Doyle’. Lance stared at him, and Keith could understand why- he had just told him to go to L but then he went to D. With a single wave of the hand, ance seemed to get it as he started walking around, looking for ‘Lewis’

“Ha! Found it!” Lance exclaimed getting shushed by the few people that were there and the librarians. “Oh- sorry-!” He whisper yelled as he made his way to Keith with a huge grin. he handed him the book. Keith was laughing quietly.

“Have you ever- ever! Been quiet? In your life? Like ever?” Keith asked as he took the book with a nod “Thanks, by the way”

“No problemo, el marica” Lance grinned as he looked around at the books. “Do you know Spanish?”

Keith nodded “Just a bit though- ‘El marica’ though- I don't think I ever learned that” he added with shrug. He quickly found the book he was looking for and smiled to himself. “Anything you need?” He asked Lance as he tilted his head, holding the books in his arms.

“Me? No- noooo-” Lance replied as he started pushing Keith to the checking out section. “What else did you say you were supposed to do tonight?” he asked as Keith checked out the two books and put them in his bag, throwing it back onto his back.

“Seven-eleven” Keith replied and started heading for the exit. He was just gonna get a few snacks- such as Cheetos and Doritos and such that he could nibble on whenever he felt like it.

“Right!” Lance exclaimed once again getting shushed by everyone. Keith snorted and shook his head. When he was standing next to Lance, he felt so- not confident. Lance seemed to love everything about himself. It even looked like he had never been stressed in his entire life. Which kind of annoyed Keith. That was kind of unfair, wasn't it? That some people didn't have to worry about anything while other did? He shook his head as if it could clear his mind.

  
**__________**

**Monday. 3 October: 2 days before Autumn term**  
**23:11 pm**

**__________**

The closest seven-eleven was about two kilometers away from them. Of course, he could have just walked into a random convenience store but he wanted seven-eleven, and so, Lance had managed to google it and find where they were going.

“Wait- so how come you don't know your way around here?” Lance asked this time he had decided to open the door with his- key that was inside his room. Keith rolled his eyes and opened it.

“Didn't I tell you-? I just moved here” He said as he walked in, putting his now full bag down next to the bed. He had bought a lot- A LOT- of snacks while they were there. Lance had helped him remove the air in each bag (which took quite the effort since they couldn't actually open it) so he could stuff more of them in there.

“Oh right!” Lance said and smiled slightly “You told me on our little cafe ‘date’” He snickered as he plopped onto his bed, exhausted from following Keith around

“It wasn't a ‘date’” Keith said shortly and grabbed some comfortable stretchy shorts and an oversized hoodie. “It was a ‘get to know each other better’ thing. Remember?”

“Pfft- basically a coffee date” He mumbled as he closed his eyes. Keith took this chance to quickly change into the new clothes, constantly keeping his eyes on Lance just in case he’d open his eyes.

Luckily for himself, Lance never opened his eyes until a few minutes after Keith was done.

“Woah- when did you get changed?” He asked as he looked at the raven now making his bed since he hadn't gotten a chance t do it earlier. The brunette immediately got up and started helping him, pulling the sheets firmly onto the bed.

“When you pretended you were dead” Keith replied as he pulled the pillowcase onto his pillow before throwing it onto the bed. He did the same with his covers before slumping down onto the bed with a light groan. “Thanks…” he mumbled as he grabbed the note in the pocket of his jacket.

  * ~~Go buy some snacks or something~~
  * ~~Go to the library~~
  * ~~Go eat dinner with mom~~
  * Come back in ~~one~~ pieces
  * ~~Think of something to do tomorrow~~ ->Nope



With a happy grin, he put the note down and grabbed his phone, quickly turning it on.

Lance smiled and threw his shirt off, and onto his chair. He did the same with his pants and walked over to the light switch.

“I don't know about you- But I'm gonna go to sleep,” He said and turned the lights off, clumsily finding his way to his bed and laying down “Good night, el marica” He hummed before closing his eyes and turning, so his tan perfect back was facing Keith.

The raven sighed as his screen felt like it became brighter. He sighed and started scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter and all different kinds of social media before he decided to go to sleep a good two hours later.

His eyes had not adjusted to the dark thanks to his super bright phone that was now on his desk. With another sigh he looked around the dark room, not being able to get anything of it. He shifted uncomfortably before actually closing his eyes and drifting asleep as well

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy- A new fic!   
> Kudos and comments about what can be done better (Because we all know this is shit) is always appreciated! :D
> 
> Enjoy this story lol byeeeeee  
> I died while writing this


	2. Autumn term

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at titles

**Thursday. 25 October: 1 day until Keith's Birthday**  
**21:38 pm**  
**____________**

 

Keith looked over at the empty bed that was sitting oh so quietly next to Lances empty desk. Well, it wasn't empty. It was more like a no Lance emptiness. Not that he was worried. Lance was probably at some party- again. He was probably kissing some girl in the corner of the darkened room with other drunk teenagers. Great.

The raven huffed as he looked back down at the textbook he currently had. His notebook as ety as the room. He hadn't gotten any notes down all because his head was filled with stupid thoughts. Which would be a problem- because he definitely needed to keep his mind cleared to keep his grades up.

“God-” With a quiet grunt. He got up, grabbing a shoulder bag and stuffing a pencil, eraser and his current sketchbook in it. With another grunt, he walked out of the room. Locking it had kind of become a habit at this point since is roommate never actually did it. Nope. Lance was always in his own mind, never really caring if others walked into his room and looked at all his stuff. Keith on the other hand- hated it. The thought of others simply touching his stuff- especially his sketchbooks, sent chills down his back.

Going out for walks had saved him from getting too stressed and frustrated multiple times. So why not walk around and get to know the city a little bit more. Lance would probably give him crap for it later. For the last few weeks they had spent together, Keith would usually go out late- for walks and such o keep himself relaxed, and Lance had refused to let him go by himself. All because, ‘What if you get kidnapped and they kill you? Whos gonna be my rival then?’. Keith found the idea of himself getting both kidnapped and killed kind of dumb and especially the whole rival thing.

With a heavy and long sigh, he walked out of the building, walking to his usual spot in the park. The park itself was just a kilometer away from the college. Yeah, of course, he could just sit in the middle of the yard at some of the benches or next to the trees, but he just needed to get away from the ‘learning’ to be able to actually get some ‘rest’.

The streets were not as crowded as they were in new york. Well obviously. Right now he was in a city a lot smaller than New York City. When he looked around he could see a few people still out. They looked like they came from a party. The same party that Lance was at. Probably.

The raven-haired boy lets a sigh escape his lips as he pulled his hood over his head and kept walking, gripping tightly at the straps as he walked past two teenagers making out in the middle of his way. Gross. He did most definitely not want to spend his time shoving or getting a tongue shoved down his throat. The thought of it made him cringe as he shuddered and decided to leave the thought be.  
Thursday. 25 october: On a park bench  
21:55 pm  
____________

  
The park was as empty as any park would be at ten o'clock at night. Which meant there were a few creeps walking around, a few people walking their dogs and even a few runners. None of them seemed to pay attention to the boy sitting cross-legged on a bench and sipping on a juice box while sighing like an old man. He looked up. It was dark- well not dark. The sky was dark. Next to the bench, he was sitting on, there was a street lamp, lighting up the small corner of the world he had made. The street lamp, in his opinion, was beautifully crafted. It was supposed to represent a fruit. It kind of looked like Cinderella's pumpkin carriage. The light was a nice light orange that made patterns on the ground with shadows. And honestly, for Keith, this was the perfect thinking spot h could ever imagine.

Honestly, there were a lot of things that were bothering him at the moment- and even though Lance had told him countless times that he could just simply talk’ to him whenever he needed it- yes, cause he was is rival. Which made no sense to the blue grey-eyed person whatsoever. Rival? What kind of rival was there whenever he needed it to be- what kind of rival, would be so concerned about his health and wellbeing? It was absolutely ridiculous, and Keith could do nothing but pray that Lance hadn't been running around and tell everyone that they were rivals, like some third grader.

And suddenly his juice box was empty. Another sigh was released into the world. Great. He was killing off the planet by releasing more C02 than he actually had to. But then again. If the earth did die, he wouldn't be alive then anyways. And so he sighed again.

He pulled out another juice box from his mini bag. Seven eleven wasn't the only convenience store there so he figured he'd go check out the others and that's how he got stuck with a dozen juice boxes and minus five dollars. Why he bought it? He wasn't even sure. Didn't even like juice. Kinda. Okay, so he loved juice, but at ten o'clock?

The straws were always the worst. Surrounded by plastic that hated him so it wouldn't even move. Like at all. It didn't want to rip and give him the straw he needed to get to the juice. He held back a long- long line of swear words as he clumsily fumbled with the plastic straw, sealed away by some horrible magic. If hell and satan and all that was real, this would definitely be one of the demons. A stupid straw- laughing at him for not being able t get it. Yeah- he was really stressed.

“Yeah- I can't watch this” A figure jumped onto the bench next to him, reaching one of its long arms and grabbing the small juice box and the plastic straw that Keith was holding onto for his dear life.

Lance sighed as he quickly ripped the plastic wrapper apart and handed it to the both panicked and slightly shocked boy next to him. All Keith could do was take the now ripped wrapper and hold onto it while Lance put the straw in the box. The brunette swiftly moved, taking a small sip of the juice before handing it to Keith

To be completely honest- Keith had gotten completely used to the fact that Lance would indeed come and eat his food whenever he felt like it and- to be way too honest, he was starting to be okay with that. If anyone else would do something like that, no doubt he would completely freak. But for some reason, he was completely fine with it when Lance did it. maybe it was cause Lance had been so ‘nice’ to him when they first met. Or maybe it was just the fact that he thought that the brunette was rather entertaining and wanted to keep him around. Either way, to Keith, Lance was special in one way or another. Honest.

Lance smiled at the raven-haired male before looking up at the lamp. “Is this your- like….quiet place?” He asked with a soft voice. Keith shifted uncomfortably, secretly sniffing him. He didn’t smell like alcohol- which was weird since all the parties going on here had either a small or a huge amount of alcohol in some crazy horrible weird way. He looked at Lance- well he looked at his expression- his clothes and everything. He didn’t seem disheveled in anyway. His expression was like it always was. His clothes still as wrinkled as always but they were in their usual spot. Keith knew that. After parties Lance would always look like he just come back, being way too cozy with a- person?

“Uhhh- Yeah? I guess it is” Keith replied and shrugged “I come here quite often- and sit on this bench while sipping on juice” he said in the most enthusiastic voice he could possibly manage to make at that time.

“Yeah- I noticed” Lance said and chuckled lightly as he hook his head. Keith immediately grabbed one of his, Now only ten remaining juice boxes, and handed it to the sighing brunette.

“Do you want some?” He asked as he watched Lances hand move to his, grabbing the small apple juice that he had been holding out.

“Pfft-” Lance snorted as he grabbed the straw, stabbing through the box. “Depends in what way,” he said and laughed. Keith groaned and hit I'm lightly on the arm.

“Can you not make an inappropriate joke- right now” Keith groaned again as he shot a small glare at the other laughing male. “ seriously Lance- what the heck”

“Awe- Keith can’t say hell” Lance cooed as he booped the other's nose, immediately making Keith back away.

“First of all- don’t touch my face-” As a response, the brunette reached his hands out cupping the Ravens face, pinching and mushing his cheeks together. Keith groaned and swatted his hands away “- second of all- let me rephrase that- What the fuck Lance”

“You had a bad day?” Lance asked as the laughter had died down.

“Not a bad day- more like stressful?” Keith replied as he sighed, putting his half-finished juice box down next to himself. “My head's been filled with unimportant thoughts all day…” he mumbled as he leaned back.

“What do you mean? Thinking of a special someone? Ehh??” In Keith's eyes, Lance had the biggest dumbest grin on his face. Like ever. If there was a stupidity limit he had definitely broken it. No way in hell was he thinking about a girl- well, first of all, he was gay, second of all he didn’t have time. It was like a never-ending loop of assignments and projects- to be perfectly clear- group projects.

“I don’t have time to think about girls Lance” he shot back and huffed.

“Oooo- well whos the unlucky guy?” The brunette asked as he took a long, annoying sip from his box, weird sucking noises coming out with it. Keith sighed and rolled his eyes as he picked up his juice box, sipping from it again. Lance already knew he was gay- but he kept teasing him about it. It was getting kind of annoying though.

“Shut your damn mouth” Keith huffed as he aggressively finished the rest of the juice. “You're really annoying you know” Lance just snickered and grabbed the juice box from his hand and throwing it into the trash can next to the bench.

“How did you know I was here anyway?” Keith asked as he looked at the other male while stuffing his hand in his own pockets. “And- where were you?” He asked once again sniffing the other just to make sure he didn't miss anything.

“I was- are you smelling me?” Lance asked backing away from him just a bit. Keith could do nothing but panic slightly while shaking his head violently. He opened his mouth to say something only to see to see Lance laughing his head off at him. “Geez mullet”

“I was just checking if you stunk like alcohol like you did after that party like a few weeks ago” Keith huffed as he crossed his arms. Lance threw away his juice box as his face scrunched up. He stuck his tongue out as he shook his head.

“The bottom always has that weird taste…” He mumbled to himself before grinning like a madman. Again. “So you were worried about me?” He asked.

“Not in the slightest” Keith replied as he looked up at the ‘dark’ sky again

“Pfft- what-” Lance snorted an shook his head as he reached his hand out. “Here- give me your phone,” He said as he grinned. Keith stared at his hand and then looked down at the outside of his pocket. His hand started to fumble around in there slowly pulling it out. He reluctantly handed his precious baby to Lance.

“Geez- you don't trust me at all,” The brunette said and chuckled lightly as he turned it on. “Okay- yeah- I don't understand androids- can you unlock it for me?”

Strangely enough, Keith unlocked his phone and let Lance open his contacts. Of course, he had a heart attack everytime he stopped moving or something just in case he had seen something weird. Lance tapped on the add contact button and put his own phone number in.

“What would be a good name for me?” He mumbled. Keith knew he wasn't asking him, there was something in his tone that meant he was just talking to himself. Like he was sleep talking or something. It was creepy but weirdly fascinating at the same time. “Oh! I know!” he exclaimed and turned away from him o Keith couldn't see his phone.

A minute passed and Lance finally gave him his phone back.

“Honestly I have no idea what Androids even are…” Lance uttered it took forever to find the emojis”

“Not that iPhones are any better” Keith replied and looked down at the new name in his contact list. He stared and sighed as he shook his head. Of course, Lance had put something like that to be his name.

Lancey Lance <3

“You seriously don't have any friends do you?” Lance asked as he snickered at the raven's expression changing from ‘i'm so done with this’ to ‘excuse me?!?’

“What?” Keith asked as his brows furrowed. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket with a huff. He had told him that he didn't do friends about a gazillion times and yet here they were having this discussion- and it was gonna be awkward. It hadn't even started yet and he already knew it was gonna be so. “Lance- for god's sake you know I don't” He added as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know I know. It's just I thought you'd have more than three peoples phone numbers” Lance said with a small chuckle. “Well, three now’ He said with the biggest grin ever. Keith honestly couldn't tell if he was making fun of him or if he was just smiling to be polite? Was that even a thing? Probably not.

“Shiro and my mom- they're really all I need” The raven-haired male muttered. “I can call my mom if she ever wants to see me, and I can call Siro when I need someone t talk to or study with” He muttered and shrugged.

“What about Adam?” Lance asked “Whos Adam?” he asked and made himself a little more comfortable on the bench. It was hard so with couldn't blame him but then again- it was a bench for god's sake.

“Adam- is Shiro's boyfriend? Didn't you know?” Keith asked and tilted his head. “I thought you two were friends” he mumbled

“Yeah but- I didn't know you were talking about that Adam” Lance replied. “Didn't they met way back I high school?”

“Yeah” Keith replied with a smile. “Shiro was volunteering at the hospital and he was supposed to take care of Adam and boom, Love at first sight” he chuckled lightly “Or so he says” He added with a huge smile.

“And here you are, never had experience with anyone and sulking on a park bench-... Mr. Lone Wolf.” Lance said and laughed lightly.

“Well- sorry that there aren't any gay guys here” Keith huffed and crossed his arms

“There are Bi people though- not many but they exist, ” Lance said and pointed to himself. “And even if there were a guy that was super interested you'd be all nose stuck in a book and eventually he'd get over it. How many times has that happened?”

“I'm gonna start off with, You- are definitely not my taste. And for the record That hasn't happened- like ever, you've watched way too many romcoms or something” Keith said and chuckled awkwardly.

“Woah- that's so hurtful Keith,” Lance said dramatically, covering the left side of his chest (where the heart was) with his right hand “How could I not be your type? I'm great!” He exclaimed leaning back. “Okay- well tell me- What is your type”

Keith shrugged again and smiled as he watched Lance beat himself over it. “I don't have a type” He wasn't lying. Well, it was kind of not lying. He definitely had a type but he didn't know it. Never really thought about it honestly. But what reason ha he had to. Even if some miracle happened and he did like someone it wouldn't exactly last long. His personality made it difficult for him to actually be with anyone.

“You literally just said I wasn't your’ type’” Lance replied arching a brow. The raven rolled his eyes and shook his head, adding another awkward chuckle after his gesture.

“I lied?” He tried but immediately regretted it “I mean it's not like I like you that way- well I don't not like you- Stop playing with my words Lance!” he huffed and groaned as the brunette hummed in victory.

“Its kinda weird” Lance spoke with a soft voice. Okay- not super sot but it kinda sounded like super soft to Keith since the other always had this teasing or joking tone. “It not weird talking to you about this at all,” He said smiled slightly. Keith was left to wonder what the hell his crazy roommate was talking about.

“What do you mean weird?” Keith thought out loud. It kind of just slipped out of his mouth, or brain- was it brain? The thought came from the brain and the brain was in charge of his own body all the time- so was it correct to say brain? But it did come out of his mouth-

“I mean- We literally just discussed if you could actually have a shot of liking me,” Lace said grinning like no tomorrow. Keith, who was ripped away from his brain thoughts, stared at him for a while before finally realizing what he was talking about. “And the fact that you do- is the highlight of my day” Lance chuckled and shook his head.

Instead of freaking out like he usually did, Keith hued and chuckled lightly as he shook his head as well. “Christ- You are so weird” He mumbled as he felt his heart skip a beat. He closed his eye and sighed as he leaned back on the cold park bench.

“You never told me where you were” Keith mumbled as he let his legs fall down, so he was finally sitting like a ‘normal’ person. “Or how you found me” He added as he glared over at the other with a slight tilt of his head. Lance laughed awkwardly.

“Will you believe me when I say book club?” He asked and grinned

“Absolutely not,” Keith said and chuckled lightly “If you were with a girl id prefer to not know what the two of you were doing”

“I was- with a girl,” Lance said and grinned “And we were-”

“I don't need to know Lance!” Keith exclaimed and covered his ears. Lance laughed and shook his head. He grabbed Keith's wrists and pled his arms back down before pulling his own hands back to himself, letting the rest on his lap

“You remember that girl with the long white hair from the cafe the first time we met?” He asked “Her name is Allua and she's from England. We're actually really close- not that way though-” He said and chuckled “Anyways- she lives a little further away from here- and step-sister- younger by the way needed help with a bake sale she was gonna do. And naturally, Allura asked if I could come and help out with the baking since I'm such a good baker. And I agreed and we made cupcakes together- Until now” he explained nd smiled.

“But you don't smell like cupcakes at all-” Keith said wondering if he was telling the truth.

“Yeah- long story short- don't ever make cupcakes with kids that are super hyper.” Lance chuckled showing him a plastic bag with some clothes in it. Keith couldn't help but wonder where they came from since he hadn't seen them before. “It ends with you being covered in cupcake batter and sprinkles” The brunette chuckled lightly and shrugged.

“Pfft- That's so you” Keith snickered and bit his bottom lip, holding back from laughing anymore than he already had done. The image of Lance covered in sprinkles and batter flashed into his mind and he couldn't contain his laughter.

“How is that so me? The kids did it!” Lance exclaimed as am gently hit Keith's shoulder. “Stop laughing- it's not even that funny” He mumbled and rolled his eyes as the Ravens' laughter died down after a while

“So white heads name is Allura?” Keith asked his smile still wide on his face. “What about the big guy?” He asked

“Big guy?” Lance asked clearly confused and that's when it hit Keith. Keith and ‘big guy’ and ‘little glasses’ hadn't met before. They hadn't seen each other either it wasn't weird that he had looked at the pictures but what if that made Lance uncomfortable. It couldn't make him uncomfortable, he was the one who put them there for the world- well Keith to see!

“The big guys, with brown eyes, taller than you, and look like he could beat anyone up with one punch,” Keith said trying to remember the photos. “The guy in the framed pictures?” He asked, “On your desk?”

“Oh! Pffft- big guy? Nah- HUnk could never hurt a fly even if his life depended on it” Lance said with a huge grin. “He's really good at making food by the way. He and his family make the best kalua pig pork ever- you have no idea, it tastes like heaven” He said excitedly.

“What? Kalua?” Keith asked and arched a brow. Yeah okay- Korean food ha some weird names too but that was just- what?

“Pfft- It's really good. It's Hawaiian and yeah- I'll ask if I can bring you along some time” Lance said and smiled widely. His eyes widened suddenly as his smile widened. Keith knew what that meant. That face meant that Lance had gotten an idea that he thought was genius, but it really wasn't. Like the time when he had dragged Keith to the cafe to check what chocolate and coffee tasted like and Keith reminded him that that was basically just a mocha, and they had walked back to their dorm, Keith laughing his head off while Lance was sulking.

“No” Keith quickly said “I swear if this is another one of your dumb ideas then-” Lance cut him off with an inhuman noise, making Keith want to immediately erase it from his memory. It sounded like a whale- giving birth to a dinosaur that didn't want to be born and started screaming as it sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean, cause hey- That specific dino couldn't swim.

“You- me- Pidge and Hunk shall eat Lunch together tomorrow! In the dining hall- or cafeteria or whatever you call it!” Lance said and patted himself- literally patted himself on the back as a ‘well done Lance’ thing.

“No,” Keith said again and shook his head. “I can't handle three of you- one of you is bad enough already” He added as he saw Lance's brows furrow for a split second but then started wiggling.

“Oh come on! It's gonna be fun! Hunk is nothing like me!” He said and tugged at Keith's arm

“What about little glasses?” He asked assuming Pidge was this little person with glasses. This time Lance seemed to get it and burst out laughing.

“Let's just start off with that- you definitely don't call her that when you meet her. Pidge is not like me at all. Can be kind of harsh and is awfully good at reading people so no secrets can be kept from her- basically, she's the queen of blackmail in our little group. She can also hack into any device- like everything, and it's terrifying. But on the bright side, she is really supportive and is really useful when she doesn't use her skills against you” he explained and chuckled lightly.

“Oh…?” Keith managed to say as he tilted his head again. He had eaten in the dining hall about ten times. And all alone at that. College was exactly like he thought it would be. No one really cares if he was there or not- some of them knew him from other places. Which was strange- since he didn't even know anyone there.

“Then it's settled. You eat lunch with us tomorrow” Lance said happily and got up. “Now- my dearest rival. Let's go back- its cold and it's Late and were- well you're gonna regret it tomorrow- since you do indeed have classes” He said as Keith nodded, packing the rest of the juice boxes in his small bag. Lance chuckled and took half of them, putting them in his own plastic bag.

“Please don't tell me y juice boxes are surrounded by clothes with cupcake batter on them….” Keith muttered as he eyed the bag with suspicion in his eyes.

“I got a chance to wash both myself and the clothes Keith” Lance replied and chuckled ‘Do you wanna smell me again?” He added with a snicker.

“Let it go, Lance-” Keith huffed “I didn't smell you cause I enjoy your smell-”

“-I never said you did it cause you enjoy my smell” Lance cut in and chuckled lightly. “But I'm happy you think I smell good,” he said and laughed lightly. Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he started walking.

“You took a shower” he mumbled and rolled his eyes again. “And- everyone else smells good after they take a shower” He added as Lance quickly caught up to him and walked next to the other raven haired male.

“I didn't take a shower- I washed myself- with water- no soap- so what you're saying here is that you think that normal me smell good” Lance said with a huge grin. “So thank you very much,” He said and laughed lightly

“I don't- What? But you smell like-” Keith stopped himself before he could say anything more. “Not gonna finish that sentence. Ever” H muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets again.

“Awe- please do- now that I know you like smelling me- I'll remember that” Lance snickered as he shrugged. He pulled out a scarf from the bag and wrapped it around his neck. It was a nice, royal blue, maybe navy blue, Keith couldn't tell. But it was really pretty. He always wanted a scarf like that. Just in black. Or maybe red. Didn't matter as long as it kept him warm.

“Can we not talk about me smelling you?” Keith replied as he huffed.

“Awe but I can give you my hoodie if you want. Mr. sniffy Sniff” Lance teased and suck his tongue out.

“Shut it” He growled and crossed his arms as he started to speed up. “Listen Lance stop flattering yourself” He huffed, which only made Lance smile and laugh as he watched the angry boy.

 

**Friday. 26 October: Wake up call**  
**09:01 am**  
**____________**

 

Keith groaned as he woke up. The light was hitting him in the face because guess what- Lance had decided to not let him get the sleep he needed but opened the curtains wide to let him know it was morning.

“Hey, sniffy sniff” Lance cooed as he was sitting on his chair, eating- yeah there it was- Keith's snacks. Keith ground and pulled the covers over his head.

“Are those my Doritos?” He asked, voice both raspy and muffled from under his covers.

“Yeah- yeah they are” Lance replied as he spun around, his chair making a noise while he did so. Keith groaned again and sat up.

“Why are you eating my Doritos?” He asked as he sat up, blanket still covering his shoulders but showing his face.

“Cause I needed to get your attention somehow didn't I?” Lance said and laughed “And before you ask, No the sun and the wheels turning and then you calling me in your sleep wasn't enough”

Keith stared at him for a moment. Lance looked completely serious, not a single trace of joking or teasing on his face.

“I did what?” Keith asked and stared at him wide-eyed. Lance grinned and shook his head.

“I'm kidding sniff,” He said and laughed lightly as he shook his head again “seriously though you got classes in an hour”

“I have my alarm clock” Keith huffed as he rolled his eyes, ignoring the ‘joke’ or whatever Lance had told. “That's perfectly capable of getting me up in the morning”

“Well too bad. I'm your new alarm clock” Lance said and pulled the covers off him. “Now I need you to do this to me next time I need to get up- think of it as a favor”

“Last time I checked you were the one who owed me” Keith huffed and rubbed his eye a he got up, grabbing his clothes while he was at it.

“Oh? What favor? I don't remember” Lance said as he kept his eyes on his raven roommate.

“Yeah, from our fake date- you owe me a favor” He replied and pulled off his shirt, slightly uncomfortable with Lance staring at his back like that.

“Oh right! I remember” he said and laughed awkwardly as he looked away from him, and out the window. Keith quickly took the chance to change the rest of his clothes.

“Yeah-” Keith muttered and rolled his eyes “I'm still keeping you up for that by the way” he mumbled and threw his sleeping clothes on the bed. Then he felt uncomfortable. So he carefully placed them on his chair.

“Yeah- well guess what else you're keeping- your promise to eat lunch with me and my friends,” Lance said

“Is this what it's all about? The lunch date with your friends?” Keith asked and sighed quietly “I didn't promise but- fine- see you then” He mumbled and rolled his eyes “I'm gonna go now”

“But it's still an hour before-”

“I need breakfast from the cafeteria” Keith mumbled and waved “See you later Lance” He hummed, opening and walking through the door. He closed it behind himself and walked down the hall.

  
**Friday. 26 October: Eating breakfast**  
**09:17 am**  
**____________**

 

The cafeteria was as noisy as always. Well, as noisy as the ten other times he had come to this human trap. It was actually, literally a human trap. There were many others there that morning. No one seemed to mind the presence. He sat by a table, well half a table. The other half as taken by a bunch of noisy people that really didn't care if he was alive or not.

“Hey there, little man” Shiro's voice echoed in his head as the older male sat down across from him. The people sharing the table with him, shut up as he saw the BUilt, tall male.

“Hey Shiro” Keith replied and groaned as he looked down at his food. “How are you doing this fine morning,” He asked and looked at him, shoving some of the food into his mouth. He quickly chewed before swallowing

“What are you talking about- I should ask you,” Shiro said as he took a piece of his bread, eating it.

“Why does everyone take my food” Keith huffed as his brows furrowed. Shiro seemed surprised as he tilted his head

“Everyone?” He asked and took another bite of Keith poor innocent piece of bread.

“Yeah- your friend and my roommate Lance- ?” Keith huffed as he snatched the slice of bread back.

“Wait- my Lance is just our roommate- he's your friend too you know” Shiro replied and shrugged. If he wasn't he wouldn't be talking about you all the time in our group chat

“Okay fine, My friend and roommate Lance” Keith replied and sighed as he groaned. “And he's eating all my stuff but I'm fine with it- what's wrong with me?”

Shiro gasped dramatically and covered his mouth.

“Keith do you know what this means?” He said, “Your hearts beating faster, you lose your ability to speak to them, you don't wanna be mean- The power of friendship has finally gotten to you!” He said and grinned like a huge dork. The raven groaned and threw his second slice of bread at him, which honestly wasn't a problem for Shir since he just ate it.

“Cut it out Shiro” He mumbled. He could see the people by their table snickering in the corner of his eyes. “Lance has some serious personal space issues” He huffed and continued eating

“Yet you never complained to me about it” Shio snickered and grabbed Keith's cup of water. “That is actually quite the surprise since you usually complain about everything to me” e added as he took a sip.

“I don't complain about everything” Keith huffed and snatched his cup back. Again.

“Yes- yes you do,” Shiro said with a smirk “remember that time when I was babysitting you- and I invented Adam over to ‘have a movie night’ and then you started complaining about the noise,” He said and laughed lightly

“Fist of all- I did not need a babysitter- and second of all- Who the hell watches Tangled that loudly!” He said and crossed his arms, arching brow while e did so.

“Disney movies are beautiful- shut up- and that my dear boy, was a distraction” Shiro replied and smiled. “It's like your thing to complain and complain and complain,” He said and laughed as a wave of realization hit him “Oh right! I nearly forgot” He said and handed him an envelope, that said ‘Keith’ on it. And it wasn't just like comic sans Keith it was like, fancy pacifico Keith and he immediately knew what it was.

“Shiro- I told you not to-”

“- but I did anyway,” The older male said and smiled widely as he pushed it closer to the other boy. “Go on birthday boy- open it,” He said and smiled widely, fixing his hair. Keith sighed and took it

“I still don't get why you dyed it white” Keith muttered as he opened the envelope

“So people never get to see how stressed I actually am- not hurry- I don't have all day,” Shiro said and laughed lightly as he watched the other open it. Keith rolled his eyes a she looked at the card. It looked hella expensive. Then again it was from Shiro so he wasn't expecting anything else from the business major.

Inside the card, Shiro had written a not so long message.

 

_Happy Birthday, Keith!_  
_Wish you the best of the best_  
_Yours truly, Takashi Shirogane_

 

“You still suck at writing cards” Keith hummed as he couldn't help but smile.

“I actually wrote that this morning- the card was actually supposed to arrive a few days ago but the shipment got messed up so I had to hurry” Shio explained “So yeah- that's why it's like that”

“Ha! Yeah, Mr. Creative mind. This is the same thing you've written on every birthday card. Like ever Shro.” Keith said and laughed lightly as he shook his head.

“No it's not- This time I write my full name and not just. Shiro”

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. “And let me guess- a gift card to- hmmm- oh! More frozen yogurt this year” Keith snickered as he waved the card around. “Honestly Shiro- you're too predictable” Shiro laughed awkwardly

“Jokes on you- I also got you a gift card to- a sushi buffet” Shiro snickered pulling another one out of his pocket. “And- a gift card to- a sports store- even though you don't play-”

Keith stared at a few other cards he pulled out with wide eyes “Oh my-”

“And a few more to different uhh- stores with food in them,” he said and handed him the 20 cards he had stuffed in his jacket pockets. “You're very welcome- it's also a happens to be a welcome to college thing,” he said and smiled

“Pfft- I've already been here for a couple of weeks Shiro” He smiled and put the card and the gift cards in the envelope.

“Anyways- I've heard you're gonna eat lunch with ‘my’ friends” Shiro stared and rested his chin in his palm as he gazed at the other male “How’d you end up agreeing to do that?” he asked and chuckled lightly.

“How did you even know?” Keith asked and arched a brow as he rolled his eyes. Of course, Shiro knew. He had eyes and ears everywhere.

“We have a group chat and Lance has been talking about nothing else but ‘Keith is gonna join us for lunch!’” Shiro laughed lightly as he shrugged again, opening his phone and showing him the chat “See”

“Wow...And I thought he talked a lot….he texts a lot too” The Raven mumbled as he gazed at the chat, quickly getting to read some of the other people's texts. They all had names that he didn't recognize such as, ‘Pidgeon’ and ‘KissTheChef’. If he figured out the who everyone was then he'd understand their personalities and such “So that's how the news travels…”

“Yes Keith- We talk to each other- you should try it sometime”

“Don't you have somewhere to be?” Keith asked and laughed lightly. Suddenly he felt someone ruffle his hair as he quickly turned around to see Adam.

“Yeah, Takashi - someone was supposed to meet me ten minutes ago,”The brown haired male said and sat down next to Keith with a smile.

“Happy birthday- by the way” He hummed and handed him a bag. Keith examined it carefully before taking it and looking inside. There was a red and black scarf and it made him smile as he gave Adam a soft nod as a thank you.

“Oh shi-! It's already this time?! Sorry sorry!” Shiro exclaimed as he looked at his phone again. Adam rolled his eyes and looked at Keith again

“If you ever get a man- don't treat him like this,” He said and looked at Shiro again with a grin

“Oh come on-” Shiro whined as Keith laughed lightly. He loved the relationship between Adam and Siro. They always looked like they were thinking ahead of each other but truth was they never really was. Their relationship was so deep that even the world's most hateful person would smile when they saw them together. Their jokes were never really understood but somehow they both looked like they got it.

“Buy me a mocha” Adam resorted to with a smile “Then I'll forgive your two minutes”

“What about the other eight?” Shiro asked as he leaned more over to keiths side of the table.

“Hmm- that you're gonna have to make up tonight,” Adam said and snickered as he too leaned in closer so his face was closer to Shiro's.

“Gross- I gotta go” Keith cut in between them and stood up. “Classes and all. Thanks again you guys- for the presents- and the cards” he said and gathered all his stuff.

“You haven't touched your food,” Shiro said and looked at the empty plate.

“Yeah, but you did,” Keith said and laughed as he waved “Catch you later?”

“Wouldn't want it any other way??” Shiro said and laughed lightly. “I ate it so I'll take it away,” he said and laughed as he went back to talking with his lover.

 

**Friday. 26 October: Going to lunch**  
**15:04 pm**  
**____________**

  
“What if they don't like me?” Keith asked as he looked over at Lance, walking quickly down the hall. The two had agreed on meeting in their room before they headed to lunch “I don't do well with people”

“You do well with me” Lance replied and shot the other a smile. Keith didn't return the gesture. Instead, he sighed as his brows furrowed in worry. “Keith- seriously they're not gonna kill you- they don't even bite-” The brunette chuckled as they entered the once again noisy cafeteria

“I honestly don't want to do this…” Keith replied as he sighed quietly grabbing a tray for both himself and Lance who smiled and gratefully took it.

“You're gonna be fine- the more the merrier- and besides if u feel uncomfortable- you can just leave,” He said and smiled. With another sigh, the raven grabbed whatever he wanted to eat and waited for his- torturer to show him where they were supposed to go.

“This way,” He said and lead them to a table. Keith instantly recognized them. Small, hair sticking out everywhere, big round glasses slightly sliding down her nose, weird sweater. That was the ‘Pidge’.

He gazed at the others. Big, tan skinned, dark brown hair, dark eyes. That was definitely the ‘Hunk’.

Long white curly hair, tanned skinned, Lady Lance, Pink jumper, marks on her face, pretty. That must have been the famous cafe working ‘Allura’, his baking partner.

Then there was another one, a bigger version of Pidge. He didn't know who that was.

“Hey, guys! This is Keith- you know the guy I talked about” Lance started as he sat down, patting the spot next to him. The all turned their gazes towards Keith, who was frozen in place where he stood.

“Hi” he muttered as he looked down at his tray. Pidge smiled

“So you're the one he's been talking about non-stop” She snickered and took another bite of her- something that looked like a turkey sandwich. He hadn't even seen that on the menu today.

“I don't talk about him non stop” Lance mumbled as he looked up at Keith. With a sigh, he stretched out and grabbed his wrist dragging him down next to himself so they were all now sitting.

“Mmm hmm,” Older Pidge muttered as he rolled his eyes “Do you want to remind him or should I-? I feel like reading up his previous chat bubbles would trigger his memory” Pidge and older Pidge smiled as they shared a look. They looked really alike. Like really alike. And it was absolutely terrifying.

Lance's eyes widened as he shook his head “Actually I seem to remember now thanks a lot for-” he groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Keith” Keith's eyes snapped from the pidge and her clone- or maybe the other way around- and to the white-haired female. “It's a pleasure to meet you,” She said and reached her hand out. Keith quickly forced his own hand to move and shook it.

“Pleasures all mine,” He said and nodded.

“Lance has told us all kind of stories- “ She said and snickered quietly “The one that did catch my attention was- is it true you drink every Sunday?”

Keith choked on his own spit and chuckled awkwardly. “Uhh- yeah- yeah I do,” He said and smiled slightly

“Well next time- Invite me over- it's no fun drinking alone,” She said and laughed lightly. Keith understood what she was doing- it was a try to break the ice or try to be nice for Lance's sake. But Keith couldn't help but smile at her comment following it with a quiet chuckle.

“I like him-” Clone- or older Pidge said with a smile as he smiled “Invite me too” he-she, it? Snickered and shot a smile at him.

“Yeah- well so does Lance” Pidge cut in and grabbed her phone typing a few things in “And there- you are added to our group chat”

“We haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Hunk” Hunk said and dragged the attention away from the smaller one

“Wait- uh- how-how did she add me to your group chat-?” He asked as he looked at Hunk nodding slightly.

“I told you- she likes to fiddle with things she's not supposed to touch” Lance mumbled as he moved his hand, touching Keith's pocket, obviously making him jump when he did so. Lance hid the smile on his face as he pulled the phone out and opened it. He tapped in a few things as well as before looking at Keith and his questioning gaze.

“She can't get into your phone now,” He said “Neither can he” he added nodding towards Clone “That's Matt by the way” With a quick motion, Lance slipped Keith's phone back where it came from.

“Its short for mathematics-” Pidge exclaimed as she had the biggest grin on her face. ‘Matt’, gently shoved her

‘Matthew” Matt said and rolled his eyes. “These guys, however, enjoy watching me suffer” He added and shoved his clone again.

“They're siblings by the way. He's older, shes the baby- not sure if you noticed” Lance whispered to him and watched Allura and Hunk talk together. “And those two drama queens get along very well” he added, his voice still not above a whisper.

Pidge and her brother laughed lightly. They always seemed to be up to something. They always had this look in their eyes that said ‘I can destroy your will to live with a single button’. Pidge smiled as she looked at Keith again

“Oh! And before lance brutally locked me out of your phone- how did you even learn to do that-” The smaller being glanced at the tan slim brunette before returning her gaze to Keith. “- I added all our phone numbers in your contacts- with all our chat names of course so you're gonna have to figure that out” he snickered and shrugged “Welcome to the group Keith”

Lance rolled his eyes “See what I mean?” He said and laughed lightly at them. “She's an evil genius, and he - he's a genius,” he said and laughed even more.

“They sure look like it” Keith replied as he looked at both Matt and Pidge, really wondering if they weren't actually twins. Matt didn't have glasses, but looking through the ones that Pidge was wearing, he could tell they were fake. Didn't really have the glasses effect.

“I really like him,” Matt said and chuckled lightly. “Speaking of which- what's his name in the chat?” he asked and looked down at his phone. He gasped and quickly started taping violently. Keith stared a the two then at Hunk and Allura who had both moved their attention to Matt, before looking over at Lance.

“You can't just name someone that!” he said and looked over t Lance then at Keith with a small smile

“I feel like it fits him though. He has Lance saved as ‘Lancey Lance<3”

Keith was even more confused as he pulled out his phone looking over at the new message he had gotten.

_Group chat: **What even is college**_  
_Members online: Pidgeon, Mathematics_

_**Pidgeon** added **Keith Kogane**_

_**Pidgeon** changed K **eith Kogane** ’s name to **LancesManCrush**_

_**Mathematics** changed **LancesMancrush** ’s name to **Space**_

_**Pidgeon** changed the group name to **Welcome to Lances ‘friend’**_

 

 **Pidgeon** : Welcome to hell Keith

 

 

  
Keith looked up at the others and then down at his phone again. “Why is my name Space?”

“I'm Not good with names’ I can change it back to Lances man crush if you want” Matt offered and shrugged. Keith chuckled lightly and shook his head

“Thanks but no thanks,,” He said and smiled as e arced a brow at Lance who was making a cutting motion over his throat but quickly stopped when he saw Keith looking at him. Keith laughed lightly to himself and looked at the group chat, noticing there was someone who he hadn't met.

“Whos Romelle?” He asked and looked back up at the others.

“Oh- She has classes now so- she couldn't say hi- but she's an English major, has long hair yada yada yada” Allura replied and smiled

“And she bakes” Hunk added with a smile, similar to Allura's.

“Oh,” Keith said and nodded “I guess I'll get to meet her soon then,” He said and nodded again.

The feeling of someone looking at you was always very very uncomfortable. And now- all of a sudden and all out of the blue, Keith got that feeling. It couldn't have been anyone by the table because- well because he'd have felt it before, but right now? It was a very uncomfortable feeling. Like none of his new ‘friends’ stares but someone else. He Reluctantly looked around the room, eyes landing on someone with long white hair and a sharp chin. He looked just like Allura. The two got eye contact for a second before the stranger smiled and nodded, as he looked away

“Hey uhh- whos that?” Keith asked as he tapped Lance's side. The brunette looked up from his food and at who Keith was looking at. The first thing he noted was that lance stopped smiling. The second thing he noted was that he stopped looking happy at all. A person could look happy without smiling but now Lance just looked disturbed

“That- Is my Ex- Lotor” Allura cut in as she let out a huff. Lance let out a quiet and small sigh

“Careful with him- he looks like a prince but he's actually a snake” The brunette muttered as he slowly stuffed some more of the meatballs in his mouth.

“A snake?” Keith asked, not taking his eyes off him. Lotor looked back at Keith and quickly said something to his group. They all looked over at Keith who flinched and looked back at Lance. He didn't like the way this guy was looking at him, and reading Lances expression, he didn't look any happier about it. He almost looked mad. Like mad mad. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't a lot more comfortable with the rest f the group there.

“Just ignore him’” Hunk said reassuringly while touching Keith's shoulder. “He has a weird effect on people. It's best to just ignore it” He said once again smiling brightly. Keith loved that reassuring smile even though he had only seen it like two times, it still meant that Hunk wanted him to be there- with the rest f the group- and honestly, The feeling wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

 

**Friday. 26 October: Movie Nights**  
**23:04 pm**  
**____________**

 

Somehow. Lance had managed to convince Keith of letting the rest of the group come over and hang out for movie night. Hunk, Matt, Keith, Lance had no trouble of getting into the room. Pidge and Allura were a little difficult, however since the dorms strictly had a no ‘other sex in the dorm’ rule. I was either that or ‘No other sex in the room after nine’. Either way, they would be breaking the rules and Keith- Keith was very uncomfortable.

The movie had ended long ago, however they had all stayed where they were, enjoying each other's presence or something. He wasn't really sure. The thing was, Keith had always imagined

Keith was sitting next to Hunk on his own bed. Allura and Pidge were sitting on the pizza carpet and talking to Lance and Matt.

“Why is everyone so- hateful towards Lotor?” He asked as he watched the uncomfortable look on the taller and bigger males face

“Lotor used to be friends with us and believe it or not we were all as close as possible…” Hunk chuckled lightly “And he did the cliche, suddenly becomes popular thing and decided to ditch us for James and Them and thus we are all supposed to hate him but honestly I don’t think I can….” He replied and sighed as Keith shot him a small smile

“That just makes you a good person you know,” Keith said, imagining ‘Prince Charming’ with the flowy white straight version of Allura hair. He got a soft chuckle as a return

“I’m not too sure,” The taller one said followed by another sigh “Sure he ditched us and started being mean and spilled all of our secrets and...and all but this is college….I honestly don’t know why he keeps acting like we’re still in high school, and that just makes me angry- but I feel like I don’t deserve to be mad you know? But I am Anyways and- does that make me a bad person?” Hunk was the cutest cuddliest person Keith had ever met and him asking Keith if he was a bad person made the raven jump and stare at him for a few seconds.

“I’ve known you for a couple of hours and you’re literally the kindest, most good willed person I have ever met,” Keith said and he was being completely honest. Whenever Hunk talked to him- or anyone in general- he would always smile making the other feel welcome. Like really welcome. The two had shared three (uncomfortable at first) hugs. Keith didn’t mind at all, once again. While they were hugging, Keith had always noticed that Lance had looked at them with a small smile. He was enjoying himself when Keith was being social- it almost reminded him of something Shiro would do, speaking of Shiro- why wasn’t he here?

“Awe- Keith!” Hunk said and pulled him in for yet another hug- crushing the smaller male “You really are a part of our group!”

Keith tapped his arm awkwardly and chuckled lightly “Yeah Uhh- I might need to breathe..?”

Keith could hear Lances laugh closening as the brunette tapped Hunks arm as he sat down next to Keith. “Let him breathe Hunk,” he said and grinned. Hunk studied Lance's face for a while and smirked letting the confused raven haired male go.

“So I can hug the hell out of him,” Lance said and Keith was once again getting crushed, enjoying it a little more than he was supposed to. He even smiled. Visibly. That was something new. He had never smiled at ‘physical contact’. Well never was perhaps overreacting just a bit. He rarely smiled when someone hugged him

“Lance-” He started as lance suddenly pushed his face into his chest muffling his voice. Keith could feel his cheeks get slightly warmer and he prayed he wasn't blushing. If he was blushing Lance would never let him hear the end about how his charms even got to the ‘total badass Keith Kogane’ “Lance-” he tried again but his voice just disappeared into the brunettes (warm) chest.

“Shush child” Lance snickered and laid back, still holding onto Keith. “Why does your bed seem a lot more comfortable than mine- let me sleep here with you,” he said and smiled widely.

“Absolutely not,” Keith said and pulled back but not moving away from Lance's grip. Quite frankly he enjoyed laying on top of his friend and he had a list of reasons as to why he enjoyed it.

Number one: Lance was warm. His chest was radiating heat enough for him to enjoy it.  
Number two: Lances breathing was calming and his chest moved to the beat of his heart (Yes he could feel it)  
Number three: Lance didn't make it uncomfortable by talking too much or moving too much. He just laid there letting Keith rest.  
Number four: Lance still smelled amazing

“Oh come on! Why not! I'll let you have whatever side you want!” Lance said and pouted “We’re like best friends- look at what we’re doing now! Best buds!” The brunette whined. In the corner of his eye, he could feel the stares of the others grinning. Smirking or whatever they were doing- It was kind of unclear- it was in the corner of his eyeball anyways so he wasn't too surprised.

“Yeah- best buds” Keith replied coldly but playfully as he rolled his eyes. “You're not sleeping on my bed,” He said and flicked his forehead “Let go of me,” He said as he moved the others hands away from around his waist before sitting up straight, losing both his comfort and his warmth

“That's not fair- I'll owe you a favor then!” Lance said and whined again “Come on do the best buds thing to do and help your bro out”

“You already owe me a favor” Keith huffed and crossed his arms “Yesterday I was your rival- which is it, Lance?” He snickered and watched the other with an amused grin.

“First of all-” Lance kept his mouth open as he looked at Keith with determination in his eyes. Keith just smirked and cocked an eyebrow

“Yeah?” He asked and watched the other groan in defeat.

“You guys seem a lot closer than I'M comfortable with,” Pidge said and snickered as she threw a- Well Keith really didn't know what it was. It was like a robot but it wasn't? It was so small as well, Keith wasn't really sure what he was looking at, and luckily for him- he didn't seem like the only one confused at the moment. Lance yelped and threw it back

“Demon!” he exclaimed and used Keith as a shield by forcing him to sit in between his legs. 7

“What?” Keith asked and looked at the object that Pidge now was holding up. “Uhh- What is that?” He asked tilting his head.

“That is a story for another day” Pidge snickered and got up. “I have classes tomorrow- So I'm out,” She said and laughed lightly “It was really nice to meet you, Keith,” Pidge said and smiled

“Yeah- Loved meeting you lot too,” Keith said and returned the gesture.

“Oh and if Lance ever gets too annoying- just text me and I'll take care of him” The short female added with a smile. Allura quickly got up as well.

“I'll see you guys later-” She said and gazed at everyone “-hope you'll be eating with us tomorrow too,” She said as her eyes landed n Keith. The raven just kept his smile and nodded as the two females carefully walked out, checking the hallways while they did so.

The positive thing about staying on the fifth floor was that no one- and literally no one, was ever there after eight o clock. He didn't know why- It was just a thing. After eight o'clock nothing was in the halls and it was kind of creepy but cool at the same time.

Time flew by, and soon the two other guest males had to take their leave as well. Saying their goodbyes Keith sighed heavily and laid down on his bed.

“Was talking to people that exhausting?” Lance asked and grinned. Both of their phones started vibrating. Keith checked who it was from and wanted to die the minute he read it.

  
_Group chat: **What even is college**_  
_Members online: **Pidgeon** , **LoverboyLancelot** , **Space(me)** , **KissTheChef**_

**ShiroTheHero:** Oh right I forgot to say its Keith's birthday today

 **ShiroTheHero:** Be nice to him for me? Since I'll be busy

 **Pidgeon:** It's his birthday?

 **Pidgeon:** And you didn't tell us anything, Keith?!?!? What the heck!

 **KissTheChef:** Oh man

 **KissTheChef:** I'LL make you a cake first thing tomorrow!

 

  
Keith looked up from his phone and then at Lance who stared at him with wide eyes. “It's your birthday and you didn't say anything?!?!” he exclaimed and speed walked over to him. It was just two steps really, but it was still speed walking.

The brunette grabbed the raven by the shoulders and shook him violently

“How could you not tell me it was your birthday?!?” He exclaimed once again and kept shaking him

“I didn't think it would be that important” Keith replied and grabbed Lance's shoulders to get him to stop shaking him. Lance paused and looked at him. Then he got the ‘genius idea’ look on his face and Keith sighed

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Lance asked and let go of him. Keith shrugged and made himself comfortable on the bed

“Nope” He answered and shrugged once again “Why?”

“Cause we are all gonna go celebrate your birthday tomorrow- The group gets to get to know you and you get to get to know them! Plus it's gonna be like a super cool bonding experience” He said with a smile, tapping away n his phone. Keith's phone vibrated as Lance looked up with a smirk

 

  
_Group chat: **What even is college**_  
_Members online: **Pidgeon, LoverboyLancelot, Space(me), KissTheChef, RomelleIsHere, ShiroTheHero, AdamSmadam, PrincessAllura**_

_**LoverboyLancelot** changed the group name to **Keithies Birthday Wishes**_

LoverboyLancelot: We’re gonna go celebrate Keith's birthday tomorrow- EVERYONE is gonna be there- unless you have classes- and bring a present!

 

 

Keith stared at the screen in pure horror.

“Lance…”

 

  
_Group chat: **Keithies Birthday Wishes**_  
_Members online: **Pidgeon, LoverboyLancelot, Space(me), KissTheChef, RomelleIsHere, ShiroTheHero, AdamSmadam, PrincessAllura**_

**AdamSmadam:** Coolio

 **PrincessAllura:** Great!

 **KissTheChef:** I'll make/buy the cake!

 **LoverboyLancelot:** KK! See you then! Keith is secretly super excited for his party.

 

Hold up. Lance never said anything about a party. Keith stared at the other and blinked a couple of times before sighing and putting his phone on top of his desk. He rolled his eyes and couldn't resist the smile creeping onto his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another chapter is finished lol.  
> keith and Lance are being cuddly...kinda...i don't know how to write


End file.
